


In the Name of the Moon

by earthforever



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sailor Moon - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, so very self-indulgent, this is 900 words of trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthforever/pseuds/earthforever
Summary: Yachi has Yamaguchi try on a costume at Tsukishima's house which leads to a flustered Tsukishima having an existential crisis.Yachi knows everything.





	

“Come on out Yamaguchi! Please! I have to leave soon.”

 

“I know I agreed to this but I didn't think it'd be this short!” Yamaguchi complained from inside of the Tsukishima house bathroom.

 

“We just have to make sure it fits so it’ll be ready in time for the convention!” Yachi coaxed in her sweet voice.

 

Kei didn’t know why they had to do this at his house, and honestly he was wondering what they were talking about. A convention? All he knew was Yamaguchi had come over after school, and asked if Yachi could come over for a few minutes so they could “finish something.” It was some form of outfit, or maybe a costume? As much as Kei wanted to seem indifferent, he was becoming more and more intrigued the longer it took for Yamaguchi to come out of the bathroom.

 

“Yamaguchi, hurry it up in there or else we’ll miss the dinosaur special on TV,” Kei managed to say in a tone he hoped masked his intrigue at least a little bit.

 

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi replied. He hesitated less than a minute longer before the door was opened and the freckled boy stepped out of the bathroom, hands clasped together in nervousness. “It fits alright, doesn’t it?” he asked, turning his attention to Yachi and trying his hardest not to see Kei’s reaction.

 

Normally, Kei thought of himself as intelligent, an intellectual. He almost always had a witty comeback and a sharp tongue, which is partially how he got this far in life. However, no amount of words in the dictionary summed up his thoughts better than  _ holy shit _ when he saw what his best friend was wearing.

 

Yamaguchi began speaking to Tsukishima without turning to face him. “Yachi mentioned a convention she wanted to go to as a sailor scout from Sailor Moon, but no one she knew wanted to go with her… so I offered to tag along, and she made a costume for me.” it didn’t take a genius to know that the shorter boy was blushing.

 

Yachi inspected Yamaguchi’s costume, distracting both of them and giving Kei an excuse to appreciate the sight of his best friend in a really,  _ really  _ short skirt. Tsukishima always knew that the freckled boy was cute, really, and who knows how many times the blond found himself thinking about his friend in a slightly more than platonic way.

 

This, however, was ridiculous. Kei never really understood why Noya and Tanaka talked about girls and their legs until today. Yamaguchi was shorter than Tsukishima, sure, but the former’s long legs had the latter boy silently thanking whoever decided to bless him on this day. Tadashi’s legs (figuratively) went on for miles and the blond felt as if the temperature in the room went up a few degrees - or maybe it was just him.

 

“Tsukki?” the shorter boy asked, drawing the taller boy’s attention - and subsequently, his mind out of the gutter.

 

“What?”

 

“Yachi asked you a question.” Kei turned his attention to her (honestly, he kind of forgot she was even there) and was very displeased to find that she was giving him a knowing look. He kind of hated that he was so obvious in his ogling, but he assumed Tadashi hadn’t caught on so it wasn’t as bad as it could be. How would he explain to his seemingly pure friend the impure thoughts he was having about him?

 

“What do you think?” she inquired, eyes darting between the two boys.

 

“I… I think,” he cleared his throat before continuing, “it looks fine.”

 

Tsukishima knew he was screwed now, because he never stumbled over his words the way he did just now. On top of that, Yachi had a slight smirk on her face, and Yamaguchi blushed even brighter. Shaking his head slightly, he walked away from the bathroom in favor of sitting on his bed trying to clear his thoughts and slow his racing heart.

 

Tsukishima Kei had come to a few conclusions as he sat there. The first was that dying was favorable over the embarrassment he had just faced. The second? He was no longer questioning his crush on the shorter boy, as the stupid skirt made his feelings for the shorter boy almost entirely too clear. Distantly, he could hear Yamaguchi going back into the bathroom, followed by him walking Yachi to the front door as she got ready to leave. What confused him the most, though, was the giggling he heard coming from the two of them. Kei thought they were probably (most likely) talking about the incident just now, which made his earlier thoughts of dying seem that much more appealing.

 

Upon the freckled boy re-entering the blond’s room, he tried his hardest (and failed) to not be disappointed about his friend changing back into his casual clothes. The only upside was Tsukki’s mind clearing up a little without the legs to distract him.

 

Tadashi smiled at Kei, a sweet smile that made the blond’s heart skip a beat. “Guys in skirts, huh? Is that your thing?”

 

Groaning, Kei flopped on his bed, hiding his blushing face with a pillow. “Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

 

Kei could almost hear the smirk in Tadashi’s face as he said “Sorry, Tsukki,” in between giggles. Tsukishima had never found his nickname more endearing than in that moment.

 

Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kei decided, will be the death of him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Throw me in the trash where I belong.
> 
> Not edited or beta'd because this is shameful af.


End file.
